the_vortex_club_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel in the Dark Room x
I feel really narcissistic writing about myself... Uh I love my friends, I'm a huge bitch to people I can't tolerate (really outspoken idiots).. I feed on hate and I'm mostly known as "That bitch". I'm quite tall, a procrastinator, lazy, smart, stupid... I actually like to write and draw but I'm quite shit at it... I'm pretty bad at everything to be quite honest but I try. I'm either super confident or super insecure, no in between. I like to mess with idiots, especially Joshua, heh those times were fun.TL;DR: I'm a bitch, but a lovable bitch. Nice to a select few, love my friends a lot. - Rachel Amber (Why am I linking myself wtf) Rachel motherfucking. Amber... The best person I ever met and the only person I want by my side... She's an angel, great supporter. Even tho she has a bad sense of humour, she's funny and she can make me laugh even in my darkest times. Amberprice 4 eva bitches ❤ - Chloe Price I sort of know that you like music and computer games and great goddess I think! And you're funny and sweet and spicy when you wanna be! Your drawing skills are really good!! - Riley Abel Rachel (who is the awesome author of this wiki page and who made it possible for us to be known on the webs :D) is an awesome artist. Her drawings are seriously goals and her hair is goals :D :) She is literally one of the best Rachels I've met (and I've met a looooot) and she's hella cool and sarcastic as well. She's part of the Amberprice ship (which is one of my fave ships ❤) and I'm glad to have met her :) - Ellie Williams "THE MYTHIC BITCH" SHE WILL FUCK YOU UP WITH THE SPICY HOT ROASTS AND DISS YOU SO HARD YO MAMA GONNA LOSE POUNDS FROM ALL THAT SWEATIN. And VERY "G", and I meant GRATIFYINGLY GLORIOUS - Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez Then there's Gerta, one of the best persons I've ever met. She has a great sense of humour, definitely a great person (fuck everyone who doesn't think that) very kind and sweet. Always finds the best comebacks likeeee... - Darla Rachel's awesome! Trolling the peasants, the Queen bitch takes no offense from meme makers. Helped to slay the keyboard warriors three with me, and save our chat. - Perri Price And then there is Rachel...Well, where do i start? Well how about, how it actually started. I was posting some Tokyo Ghoul cosplay pics and she was like OMG YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE PERSON OUT OF THIS CHAT and i was really happy about that x) so we started talking and she was giving me a feeling of happiness, kinda. Because when we started writing it was in a bad time that i had. She was giving me joy and happiness in a weird way. First i thought she's kinda stupid because of that "u shit" "i hate you" "die" shit but i fast started to like that XD because when i started to know her better, i figured out that shes a fucking wonderful person. I really like here. She's always there when i need her and vice versa. She became a really important part in my life and i dont want her to ever leave it. We had a bad fight someday but we got through it and now everything is awesome again. Love you, Rach. :3 - Taku/Joel